Seylin
by Fantasyfan3
Summary: Seylin's life after The Hollow Kingdom. OCs accepted (goblins, humans, elves) Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to my Seylin story. I have come here to the quiet fandom of the Hollow Kingdom because I got a sign saying I had to do it. (I had a dream about being a cat named Seylin) Anyway, for you newbies to the story that I have brought here from the Avengers fandom, I'll explain EVERYTHING. But if you want to you can read the trilogy. (which is reccomended) Enjoy!**

**I do not own the Hollow Kingdom.  
**

I'm Seylin.

I am a goblin, preferably in cat form, who looks like an elf. I live here, in the goblin caves below the Hollow Hill, or, as known to humans, the Hallow Hill.

About two and a half years ago, our King, Marak, found an elf on land and eventually she struck a deal that Marak would release her sister, Emily, and she would willingly become his bride. We all were astonished. The King kept his word and helped her find her sister.

Now Kate is Marak's happy and loving bride, with one son, the Heir. She has already saved his life from a crazy human sorceror who lured our spirits into his trap and kept us as slaves.

Now that everything is explained, I'll tell you what has happened over the last year and a half. My story.

**Odd ending the chapter here, but whatever. This is basically an introduction page. More coming soon, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! Here's Chapter 2. Important news at end of chapter! **

I was outside the goblin kingdom one day. "Door, let me through!" I commanded. The door replied, "No. I am not allowed to let anyone in." "You let me out," I said. "I did?" Doors were so stupid. "Yes! And I gave you that chocolate bar, and the King ordered you to open!" I was getting frustrated with the door. Suddenly I heard a loud voice on the other side of the door. "Door, open for Seylin," the King yelled. "Yes, King," the door grumbled and opened reluctantly as I scampered in.

"Did you find that flower?" Marak the King asked. "Yes," I replied, handing him the delicate purple-petaled flower. "Good," Marak said, and hurried down one of the many halls. "What's it for?" I asked. "King's business," Marak said with a smile. I was disappointed. Maybe he was trying out a new type of elven magic! I wanted to know. Marak laughed. "No, I keep nothing from you, Seylin. The Heir needs special baby food. Human baby food won't cut it. This is the Baelflower. Humans call it the violet. It has extreme power and actually is edible. I'm going to mash it up into a paste of sorts and mix it with lemon paste. Then I'll need more violets for future meals. One violet only provides one tiny jar." I was excited. "Have you done this before?" "Once, a long time ago, when someone was extremely sick. We didn't get enough violets, though, and they died anyway."

I watched as Marak smashed the flower into a thick paste. He even let me try a bit. It tasted good, don't get me wrong, but it kinda tasted like I had eaten a bit of lavender flavored conditioner. I passed on having more. Then he went off to the kitchen to find lemons. He brought back two, and mashed them into a paste. I liked the lemon paste much better. It tasted like the lemon in lemon meringue pie. I was disappointed when he mixed the flower paste with the lemon paste, but he let me try a bit of the final result. It was like having a lemon with the leaves attached. Delicious, but with a leafy, flowery aftertaste.

I left the King as he fed the paste to baby Catspaw, the Heir. I heard Catspaw giggle and say, "A wa ma," which I had learned was his way of saying,"I want more". I turned into a large black cat and scampered down the hallway looking for my friend Em, or as the King called her, "M".

Em (as always) was sitting in her room with six different goblin children laughing and tackling her. She was currently reading a bedtime story to Hound, a goblin child with puppy ears and a tail, bottle-feeding Naomi, a goblin child with golden eyes and claws, scolding Danny, a goblin child with cat ears and a tail, holding Bobbi and Bobby, the goblin hawk twins, and playing with Sam, an elvish-looking goblin child with red eyes and fangs. "Hello-not you, Bobbi, sorry-Seylin-don't pull his tail, Sam-I'm a little busy right now. I have a five minute opening at 3 if you want to talk." I sighed. "You're always busy." "That I am," Em replied. "Oh no, Naomi wet herself. I have to go change her diaper." "But-" "Bye!" Em said as she ran out with six goblin children in her arms to the bathroom. Em was really nice and good with kids, but sometimes it went a little far.

**DO NOT SKIP THIS AUTHORS NOTE! **

**I have decided, and am very sorry. I am going to end this story here. If it gets really popular, though, I'll come back. Please check the prices for chapters below. **

**1 chapter: 5 favorites, 3 follows, 8 PMs about the story, 10 comments. All from different people. **

**I'm sorry. I have good reasoning! **

**Reason A: I don't want to forget about any stories. **

**Reason B: This fandom is empty.**

**Reason C: I forgot where I'm going with this story.**

**Reason D: The subject is boring. **

**Hope you understand!**

**Adios, amigos! **

**-Fantasyfan3**


End file.
